


Make Me

by Hurricanerin



Series: No Shame in the Game [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Lokiverse, The Avengers, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Asshole Loki, Captured, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is an ass, Loki-centric, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Smut, St. Andrew's Cross, Submission, Tender Loki, Torture, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, cold play, spoil of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricanerin/pseuds/Hurricanerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes a Princess as a prisoner of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

“Pet?”

Brynja’s manacles clanked as she sulkily rose from hearth of the fireplace.  The poor thing wasn’t allowed on furniture aside from the bed, and even then, that was only when accompanying the King himself. 

The Vana didn’t answer his call.  She simply stared at him with a look of disdain.

“Now, now.  That is no way to greet your master.  You are so lovely, little Brynja, especially now that the dirt has been washed from your face.”

He leered openly, taking in every inch of her bare skin; dainty feet with cuts healing from lack of shoes, slender calves and thighs that, though somewhat bruised, wrapped around him just right when he fucked her, a pelvis and belly that would grow softer as he forced her to eat more.  He did not like that he could see her ribs.  As she gained weight, he hoped her breasts would also swell.  They were delicious as they were, plump and soft with the most appealing, responsive little nipples.  But Loki always wanted more.

As lovely as her body was, Brynja’s face pleased him most.  Her thick, sooty lashes matched her long curls and prominent, elegantly arched brows.  He adored the way her inky waves bounced with each thrust of his hips when he fucked her.  They were much darker than what was typical of the Aesir hair coloring, and he adored how it set his little spoil of the war apart from his people.

As much as he appreciated her straight little nose and how her pinked, pillowy lips when they wrapped around his cock, her eyes were his favorite: They were a rich, expressive chocolate.  Despite her attempts at a distant and cold manner, it was her warm eyes that gave her away constantly, whether they blazed with anger, welled with tears or glazed over when she needed to come.  They made manipulating her so easy.

The King watched as his girl hesitantly approached him, her eyes narrowed in wary suspicion.  He took her naked form in his arms, playing idly with the cuffs and chain securing her wrists.  Pulling lightly, he spoke to her in a light, casual tone.

“Do you remember what you did at breakfast, little one?”

The girl nodded and shifted uneasily.  Of course she remembered.  How could she forget?

“And what, exactly, did you do?”

Brynja mumbled something under her breath.

Loki roughly grasped her chin and wrenched it upwards so he could look her in the eye.

“Speak clearly, pet.”

“I spit in your face.”

“Good girl, and yes, you did.  Do you remember what I said happens to little girls who spit at their masters?”

Brynja nodded, jerking her chin out of his hand.  She looked at the floor and sheepishly scuffed her foot back and forth across the cold stone.

“They are punished,” she sighed without additional prompting.

Loki stroked her face affectionately and nodded.

“Indeed, they are.”

The King slipped his finger through the D-ring of her collar and roughly jerked her along as he strode to a quiet, dark room hidden in a back passage of his chambers.  Once lit, it revealed a great array of odd structures and toys.  After spending several days as the Loki’s property, Brynja recognized the floggers, clamps and those awful, but wonderful, phallic replications he insisted on teasing her with.

The Vana knew she had worked herself into quite a predicament.  Spitting at him had not been her brightest moment.  Loki motioned to the Saint Andrews Cross, a big wooden X with restraints for the wrists and ankles on all four posts.  Reluctantly Brynja inched forward until she stood against the rough wood, then slowly turned around, her stance wide as she lifted her arms against the cross. 

“Good, good girl,” Loki murmured, stroking her cheek. 

She pulled her face away from him and he chuckled.  He yanked her back to him and pressed his mouth to hers.  When she struggled, he bit her lower lip and though she hissed, Brynja stilled with a whimper.

Loki pulled away and roughly patted her cheek.  Not hard enough to constitute as a slap, but with enough force that the skin beneath his palm turned pink.

“One day you will beg for my kisses, little dove.”

Brynja huffed and the second she was free of his hand, looked away.

The King discarded the crude cuffs that previously held her wrists while he was absent from his rooms.  In their place he used padded manacles to secure her ankles and wrists, effectively strapping his property to the X.  He rose from chaining her and ran his hand appreciatively along her flank, much as if he were inspecting a horse.  Brynja shivered.  She would blame it on the cold, whereas Loki would take complete responsibility for the act, but the truth was both aspects played an equal part. 

Brynja cursed her nipples as she felt them harden, her dusky pink buds rising at Loki as if inviting him to sample her body.  He smirked and pinched one between his fingers, rolling it lazily before leaning forward and licking with the gentlest pressure his tongue could apply.  He heard her sharp intake of breath, but when she refused to utter any sound beyond that, he suckled harder until he felt her tremble.  He could see her jaw clenching, and knew it would take more patience than he had to coax a verbal response from her.  Happily, he accepted her shaking body as tribute to his oral ministrations.

Bestowing the same affection to her other nipple, he sucked until they both stood stiffly from her breasts.  Once satisfied, he sucked his own forefinger into his mouth, looking Brynja straight in the eye as he did so.  Her brows furrowed in suspicion and confusion.  This was not something she’d seen from him before.

When he pulled his finger from between his lips, it was coated with layers of clear ice.  Brynja shifted, immediately uncomfortable with the wicked gleam in his eye.  Once more her captor opened his mouth and repeated the actions with his thumb.  With a devious look on his face, Loki extended his hand and easily trapped her nipple between his finger and thumb, squeezing gently.

Her body jerked in shock from the cold, causing her master to grin unashamedly as she shook.  She huffed with an angry smile, “You enjoy this far too much.”

“Perhaps,” he murmured, leaning forward so his lips were against the shell of her ear.  “But I have known you to relish in our play as well.”

Again, Brynja looked away, this time her cheeks flaming.  No matter how he tortured her, tormented her, teased her, he _always_ made her come.  Always.  Without fail.  The first time he’d touched her after toying with her body, he ran his fingers against the soft skin of her bare pussy and gasped at how wet she was.  He simply looked her in the eye and grinned, while she did everything she could in her power to disappear in that moment, which wasn’t much.

Briefly abandoning the nipple now numb with cold, he moved his hand to her other breast.  Brynja closed her eyes in surrender as she waited for similar pain to sink in on her other side.  However, as he began to pinch, the poor girl shrieked in surprise and dismay when he sealed his now-hot mouth over the first stiff, frozen bud.

“Stop!”

Her wail went unacknowledged as he suckled, the heat of his mouth over her chilled skin causing sensations of both pleasure and pain.  As her skin warmed, the stroking of his tongue became far more pleasurable, much to her consternation.  Everything was so sensitive!  How did this man know how to cause such anguish and pleasure at the same time?  The was no way she was his first plaything.  He was much too proficient in his art of excruciating pleasure to not have practiced time and time again.

Mouth still lingering on her chest, Loki brushed his hands along the insides of her thighs, forcing her thoughts back to the present.  To the best of her ability she looked down when the girl felt him trail his icy fingers along the sensitive flesh of her inner legs, leaving rivulets of water trickling down as her body temperature melted his ice.

“What are you doing?”  She meant for the question to be hostile, but it came out far breathier than intended.  Loki chuckled and shook his head, clearly entertained as he guided his thumb to the very top of her slit.  Despite knowing intellectually that she was chained in place, Brynja squirmed, pulling at the cuffs around her ankles to put distance between her pussy as those icy fingers.

Using his free hand, Loki grabbed the flesh of her thigh in a bruising grip.  She whimpered, her movements stilling as she obeyed his silent command.  Glancing back up at her in warning, Loki continued.  At an agonizing pace, he brushed him thumb against the cleft of her pussy, lazily staying above her clit and coating the sensitive skin of her mound in a layer of cold water as the ice melted from his fingers.  Brynja trembled, fighting to keep her hips still.  The cold on her nipples was unpleasant, but her stomach fluttered in fear at the thought of his cold digits inside her.

“Please,” she whispered.

“Oh, darling, I just cannot stop here.  Where is the lesson?  What would you learn?”

She hung her head.

“Exactly, my dear Brynja.”  He patted her thigh reassuringly.  “Now, stay still or this will only grow worse for you, darling.”

The Vana girl hissed through clenched teeth as Loki lightly drug his thumb against her clit.  How could something numb and ache at the same time?  Gently he stroked her, strumming her hardened little jewel with the blunt pad of his thumb.  Brynja exhaled shakily, quickly biting down on her lower lip to keep herself from making additional noises that only served to validate her torturer. 

Loki moved his thumb to one side of her cleft which was joined by his other hand as he gently spread his girl open.  Brynja looked up at the ceiling, praying she could stay silent through the torment she was about to endure. 

She failed epically. 

Loki’s cool lips suctioned over her little pearl.  That part she could handle.  She was still numb enough that she could force her body still.  However, once he pushed the hood of her clit back with his hot tongue, her thighs slammed together, forcing his face from between her legs and she whimpered loudly in angry pleasure.

With a sad sigh, Loki stood.  He shook his head at her.  Clearly, punishing her pained him more than it did his little Vana.

“Dear, dear, girl.  Why do you force me to treat you so?  All I want is what I am due, which is my right to fuck you without resistance.  Why do you insist on fighting me?  You may have stamina, but I assure you it is nothing compared to the pain I can inflict.”

The King stroked her face as a tear trickled down her cheek.  He leaned forward and licked it away with his tongue.  Moving his mouth to her ear, he nipped at her lobe before whispering in her ear.

“You are _mine_ , little whore.  You are my slave, my property.  The sooner you accept that, the easier your life will become.  What you were in Vanaheim matters not.  Your royal blood holds no importance in Asgard, let alone in my personal chambers.  In your realm you were merely a broodmare to be sold off to another realm, and now that I’ve taken your innocence, you hold no worth aside from that which I give you.  I do not want to break you during our first year, but I will if I have to.  I like your spark, but I will not tolerate such bold insolence.”

Brynja tried to stifle a sob.  Loki nuzzled the side of her face and licked away her tears once more.  She didn’t have the heart to wrench her face away from his tongue.  He had crushed any hope she had of returning home.  He was right.  She was one of many daughters of the King and Queen of the Vanir, and though she imagined her parents and sisters missed her, princesses of Vanaheim were no rare commodity and there was no reason to risk other lives for hers.

Loki returned to his knees, tilting his head to the side as he considered her lower half thoughtfully.  The man seemed to take great pleasure in simply admiring her lithe form.  She was still skinny, as she had only been in his care for several days.  When Brynja first saw her reflection in a mirror after weeks of being held with other prisoners, she let out a horrified gasp.  There were purple smudges beneath her eyes, her cheeks were hollowed and her sharp hip bones looked as though they could slice glass.  A cut on her foot was infected and her hair was such a tangled mess she was afraid the only way to tame the wild nest was to cut it.

Thankfully, Loki refused to part with her long locks and with the help of several maids, a tub of conditioning oil and wide toothed combs, her hair finally tumbled back around her shoulders where it belonged.  The lesion on the ball of her foot was treated and had mostly healed, but there were deeper cuts that were still very tender.

Loki’s thumb on her clit forced her back to the present.  Brynja’s thighs shook as he froze her skin once more.  He knew just when to stop to prevent permanent damage, but damn did the man like to push her to the edge.  This time when his lips encircled her clit, her nails dug into her palms and she was able to keep herself moderately still as his tongue teased her as she cursed.  Loki never punished the string of expletives that streamed from between her lips when he played with her, which was her saving grace.

When the King removed his mouth from the girl, she released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and gasped for air.  Brynja could feel Loki chuckle against her skin as he kissed at her mound.  The moment she felt him teasingly running his fingers along her wet slit, she stilled.  He wouldn’t actually put them inside her, would he?

Oh, he would.  Loki stuck his middle and forefingers in his mouth and refreshed the layers of ice on the pad of each digit.  With a cruel smile, he slowly pushed two inside of her, smirking as her head fell back as she tried to keep herself from moving.  He searched for that textured little patch of flesh and stroked gently once he found it.  Brynja couldn’t hold back her yelp as her head thudded against the wooden contraption holding her.  It was just too sensitive.  Accepting whatever punishment she’d endure as recompense, her hips jerked and she clenched her walls as she tried to expel him.

Though he grunted when she tried to push him out of her pussy, he refused to pull his fingers from her.  Instead, he thrust them gently, but she was pushing too hard to derive pleasure from the act.  Though the ice was only in her pussy, the cold shook the Princess from her very bones.  She couldn’t take anymore.

“Please!”

“Yes?”

“ _Please!”_

“If you want something, I am afraid you will have to be far more specific, little girl.”

“No more ice!”

“How many times are you going to force me to repeat this exercise, Brynja?”

“Never! Never again, I swear!”

He removed his dripping, ice-coated fingers from her cunt.  She was frozen from the inside out.  Everything hurt in an odd, numb way.  Her nipples, clit, womb, parts that didn’t even have names ached.

“Thank you,” she gasped.

“If I take you to my bed, will you be good?”

She sniffled and nodded.

“Good girl.”

First he unlocked her the restraints around her ankles, letting her hang from her wrists.  Exhausted from her ordeal, her shaky legs could no longer support her.  Wrapping an arm around her waist, he wrestled the second set of shackles from her.  She collapsed against him and he picked her up easily, carrying her through the hallway to his bedroom.  Loki sat on his bed with Brynja in his lap as her crying slowly turned to occasional whimpers, stroking her hair and whispering sweet, soothing nothings in her ear.

“Shhh, my darling.  See?  You’re alright.”

When she had calmed enough for him to leave her side, he went to the bathroom and wet a small towel, then dug in his bedside table for the small jar of salve.  He wiped her torn up feet clean and applied the mixture to her cuts, giving her calf a little slap when she squirmed.  Satisfied he had treated her wounds, Loki wiped his hands and discarded the cloth on the floor. 

Crawling onto the mattress, the King loomed over her.  As she gazed up at him, she was suddenly very much alert.  Her eyes searched his wildly.  Loki’s cock hardened.  He loved that when he looked upon her, he saw intelligence.  An educated girl was much, _much_ more fun than a simple servant.  They had far more fight in them.  Especially an entitled Princess.

Loki rose on his knees and nodded, indicating she was allowed to unlace his breeches.  She did so with trembling fingers, her nervous system still on overdrive.  Once untied, Brynja slid them over his hips, helping him kick them off from his kneeling position.  She blushed as his semi hard cock slid free inches from her face, and did her best to ignore it.  Having neglected donning a shirt that afternoon, Loki was completely nude, as was his charge.  Firmly he pressed against her shoulders.

“Lay back,” he rumbled.

Obediently Brynja reclined, her knees bent and spread just as he’d taught her when she first arrived.  Those initial few times had been absolutely exhausting.  She’d felt obligated to fight tooth and nail.  At the time, she was convinced she must get home to her younger sisters, to aid her parents in any way possible and protect their family from the ruin with which this man and his people threatened their society.  However, that specific notion had been spanked out of her as she began to realize returning home was out of the question, and in the end of each tussle, she ended up on her back with her legs spread for her captor, coming like a whore.

That day was much more comfortable than the few previous, as it was the first she could comfortably rest her rear on any surface, for which she was grateful.  It was a humbling adventure, being a plaything.  All of a sudden, the luxuries she had enjoyed to as a Princess were brutishly stripped away, leaving her at the feet of a wicked King with piercing green eyes.  When he spoke, she wearily opened her eyes to look at his face.

“On the cross, did you not like my mouth on you?”

She hesitated.  This was likely one of his trick questions, so she simply answered truthfully instead of playing his game.

“It was too cold, my Lord.”

He bristled, indignant that she would deny something she so enjoyed, but took a deep breath and calmed himself.  He cleared his throat.

“And when it is not too cold?”

“Then it feels good,” she murmured, her cheeks reddening.

“There’s a good girl,” he crooned, rewarding her by brushing a stray hair from her face.  His girl had come so far.  When Brynja had first come into his possession several days ago, she knew nothing of sex.  Not even how to pleasure herself.  Luckily for both, she was a good pupil.  Loki had no time for slaves that couldn’t keep up with him and his appetites.

Loki gave her a cruel grin as he began to descend upon her cunt, when a timid hand on his shoulder stopped him.  When he looked up at her, she winced.  The look on his face was murderous.

“I’m already… um, prepared,” she whispered, as if it were a secret.

Loki’s mood changed.

 “Are you, now?”

Cheeks flaming, she nodded, unable to hold eye contact a second longer.  For him to find out she was aroused with his tongue inside her was far more humiliating than him exploring her with his fingers.  The look of satisfaction he got when he licked at her wetness drove her mad.

She looked away, her body jolting slightly when she felt the blunt tips of his fingers tracing against her.  Curiously, Loki probed her, rubbing his fingers along her slit and pushing inside her.  This time, she took them like a good girl. 

Loki smirked.  Though she was still dripping with his melted ice, the water was nothing compared to the slick of a woman’s wetness.  It was easy to discern between the two, and his girl was very, very wet with her own juices.  Just as he pulled his hand from her, he gave her clit a little pinch, causing her to squeal.  Brynja glared weakly at him; the expression was there, but she had no oomph left to back it up and he knew it.

“Do you like punishment, Brynja?”

Adamantly she shook her head, causing him to chuckle.

“Yes, yes, I know.  Every time your mind answers one way, but your body always tells the truth, does it not?”

Pursing her lips, she gave a sharp nod.

Removing his fingers from her slick cunt, he trailed them along her collarbone, between her breasts and down her tummy, relishing as he watched her stomach muscles flutter.

“Though you insist on learning the hard way,” he mused, testing the weight of one of her breasts in his hand, “you do eventually learn,” he purred.

Satisfied that she was too spent to put up a worthy fight, he crawled between her legs and settled some of his weight. 

Truly, Brynja meant to suppress the sigh of contentment once he rest his weight on her, but the blasted noise slipped from her lips anyway.  The King grinned and ran the tip of his finger along her plush lips.

“I know, darling.  I will make you feel good, I promise.  Just be patient.”

The girl shuddered and nodded, torn between fury aimed at both herself and him, and excitement at how he was going to torment her in an entirely different manner.

Loki grasped his length in his hand, gave it a few firm pumps, and lined up with her entrance.  She winced and looked away before he even pressed into her.

“You are sore, I know, my little whore.  It will get better, I promise you.  Your body will learn to accept me.”

With a soft sigh she nodded with a blush and relaxed.  He grunted with satisfaction as he felt her submit beneath him.

Slowly he pushed his shaft into her, groaning as her slick heat enveloped his cock.  She had the tightest pussy he’d ever had the pleasure of sampling, and the man had sampled more than he could count. 

He noticed her flinch and crooned at her once more, smirking as once again she calmed at the sound of his voice.  Once buried inside her, he planted a hand on either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye as he slowly began to fuck her.  When she shuddered, he growled, dipping his lips to hers. 

When he had her like this, pinned against the mattress with his own weight, his mouth hovering over hers, she could no longer control herself as she had earlier that evening.  With a whine of defeat, her mouth latched to his, begging him to fuck her with his tongue, something she’d never admit she was quite fond of. 

With a chuckle Loki pressed through the seam of her lips, thrusting his hot tongue into the girl’s mouth as he worked her with the same rhythm with which he fucked her pussy.  Much to her dismay, Brynja found that once she finally surrendered to him, she enjoyed his attentions.  Far, far too much, but she enjoyed them nonetheless.  She couldn’t help herself.  He took her so completely, every fiber of her being belonged to the man once he was inside her.  By the time he was done, there was nothing left of herself.  Whether she gave it all away or he simply stole it, she didn’t know, but regardless, when Loki finished with her, Brynja was his in every way.  When he _wasn’t_ inside her she had a fighting chance, but when he deemed punishment necessary, he exhausted the resistance right out of her and made his girl a compliant little slut.  He knew how to play her.

A particularly rough thrust forced her attention back to him, he glared at Brynja beneath him.  Apparently he saw her zone out.  With a whimper, she accepted his thrusts as they increased in power, the slap of his skin on hers echoing through his chambers.  Loki watched her face as he shifted angles just slightly, grinning when his slave’s eyes snapped shut when he brushed against the sensitive patch of flesh inside her.  Balancing his weight on one hand, the King splayed the other across her stomach, trailing it lower as she began to squirm beneath him.  She was a smart girl; she clearly remembered what came next.

Slipping his fingers between them, Loki nudged her throbbing clit with his thumb, causing her to jerk beneath him.  He loved how sensitive the ice made her.  Smearing some of her slick over the hard little button, he began playing with her as her squirming increased.  Though he’d prefer she stay still, it made him even harder knowing that the girl writhed beneath him because of the pleasure he inflicted.  His thrusts grew more rapid, but his thumb slowed, causing her to cry out in disappointment as he denied her the satisfaction that was just out of reach.

“Are you going to be good from now on, Brynja?  It is very tiring having to punish you constantly, perhaps I do not have the energy to make you come before I finish.”

“Please!  I’ll be good, I’ll be good,” she chanted, clutching at him desperately.  With a sharp laugh, Loki increased the pace of his thumb.

Her walls began to flutter around him as she keened, likely waking half the castle, but Loki didn’t care.   He loved to hear his little bird sing for him.  She lost herself so completely in the pleasure he gave her, it was hard for him not to fuck her into oblivion right then and there.  He waited until she screamed, her muscles contracting around his cock as the fire in her belly exploded, leaving her weak and shaking beneath him.  With a growl, Loki then doubled his efforts, fucking her through her orgasm as he worked towards his own.  Both felt him swell and jerk inside her, and he roared as he coated the walls of her cunt with his seed.  He thrust until he could no longer hold himself up and finally collapsed on the girl, who shyly stroked his hair from his sweaty face.  Loki smirked and kissed her mouth once more before rolling them over.  It seemed her favorite position in which to fall asleep was with him softening inside her as she lay on his chest.


End file.
